To Become a God
by jesterdragon46
Summary: What happens when one of my DND Characters that ascended to godhood is selected to train Ranma to take a position as a God. Will be a multi-cross. Ranma/Ah!my goddess cross at the moment. M to be on the safe side.
1. Preface

**Adventures of Dragonis**

Disclaimer – I fricken' OWN Dragonis! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! I do not however own Dungeons and Dragons, Forgotten Realms, Wheel of Time, Star Wars, the Oriental Adventures, Avatar, Harry Potter, Evangelion, Ah! My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon, Rune Soldier, Ranma ½, Inu-Yasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Firefly, the Easter Bunny, or Christmas.

Authors Note This is a preface to the actual story. Feel free to skip it if you don't want background info on a main character.

I know what your thinking. Who the hell is Dragonis? Well I'll tell you who Dragonis is. He is a D'n'D character that played from 1st level all the way the hell up to 320th level. Yes, in a game whose basic handbook only gives rules for levels 1-20, and whose Epic handbook only actually increases that to 30, I have a totally legal 320th level character. How? The epic level handbook gave rules for extending all tables indefinitely!!

I had thought of turning his ridiculously long and involved, super convoluted history into a series of Fan Fic, but that would take for-fricking-ever. Also, my more detailed campaign notes vanished along with everything else on my hard drive due to a computer fuck up. Instead of trying to write this fic solely on memories of events that took years to transpire, I figured I'd write his continued adventures use this chapter to put the broader points of his history down so you'll know who this bad ass is.

**Back Ground**

This all started when my father introduced me to a game when I was eight. It was D&D. We started playing in basic. Several years later, my friends became interested in my favorite pastime so my father put together a full range epic campaign. We all drew up two characters who drew together to form a large party of adventurers who quested after the ultimate weapons in existence. 12 swords forged by the god Vulcan. Ever read Fred Saberhagens Books of Swords, or their continuations the Books of Lost Swords? Go read them, they rock.

After finding those swords, we killed the gods and took their places. Making my powerful fighter, Karl Culmain, the God of Combat, and my super cool mystic (Martial Artist), Draco Dragoon, the God of All Things Oriental, which was basically the Oriental Adventures game moduals back then.

Several years later, 3.0 came out. The same group of friends + one more got together and started rotating DM (Dungeon Master aka: the man in charge) responsibilities with each story arc to familiarize ourselves with the new system. Again we all started with two characters, sadly, not all of them made it. I had an elven ranger named Zoltan, and Dragonis, a monk (the new and improved martial artist)

**Forgotten Realms Arc 1**

So, my dad started us off. In ancient Faerûn, in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting, their was a powerful warlord named Kraden Mullencampt who brought the north of Faerûn under his heal, until his forces were destroyed by some upstart group of goody-goody adventurers. He fled with his most trusted men to the great glacier that dominated the extreme north of the world and promptly set up a caravan guard service to get the lay of the land and powers.

He quickly wed the daughter of a local lord, Melina, and ten months later she died bearing him twins named Merrick and Cole. Merrick was just like his father, cruel, calculating, and evil to the core. Cole despised his father, and received much abuse because of it the one time the boy ever saw his father cowed was when he was nine, and it took a high level Shadow Dancer to do it.. He was semi-adopted by the local blacksmith and his wife, Jeb and Martha Loneshadow. When Cole was ten he came to Jebs smithy, beaten to a pulp by the recently returned Kraden. Jeb was furious and challenged Kraden, who killed him in the town square. Kraden then ordered Jebs wife killed and their residence and shop burned to the ground.

Cole stole away in the back of a newly arrived caravan heading even deeper into the frozen waists. When he was discovered he took the title of no-name in favor of keeping the name his father had given him. He soon found it was a caravan of Martial artists seeking admittance into the legendary Dragoon Cloister, a monetary said to have the best trained Monks in the world. When they arrived, out of the 43 people, only 8, including Cole were accepted.

Cole Quickly became the favorite of Grandmaster Draco and was given the name Dragonis to symbolize his new life and fighting nature. Dragonis excelled in his combat studies, but the Grandmaster realized that he only had one goal in mind, kill his father. At the age of 15, Dragonis was sent out into the world to better his training and, eventually, fulfill his goals. He joined an adventuring band to take on a mission for a wealthy nobleman.

At this point he was Lawful Evil, meaning that he obeyed the law, but twisted and used it for his own benefit. He adventured with this group up to 30th level, which is the farthest the books will allow without you using the rules for extending the tables. It had been two years of heavy gaming, three eight hour sessions a week with 48 hour strait weekend games, 72 if their was some lesser holiday to allow a three day weekend, like labor day. Everybody had DM'd at least twice when it came back to my father.

True to form, he came up with something appropriate to finalize our game. He got his hands on a boxed adventure from AD&D, the previous edition, named "Tale of the Comet" and converted the whole damn thing to 3.0 rules. In this adventure, Alien forces land in the D&D realms and lay waist to all who oppose them unless the heroic party can stop them. Yes, this was an adventure mod put out by TSR. To make a long story short, um.. er.. right... to shorten this stories grandiose length considerably, in the end our magic user (who called himself Merlon) cast a perfectly and meticulously worded Limited Wish spell that managed to chain react and destroy the entire evil alien empire.

My dad nearly faceplanted. We all jumped a good 15 levels on the spot, finished up the plot points, and were visited by the gods and offered divinity. All accepted... save Dragonis. Why not? This was the end of the adventure. The characters were ridiculously powerful. Godhood was on the line! Well, as a player I already had two (three if you count Zoltan from this campaign) characters turned god under my belt. As the character, he still hadn't killed his father. Dragonis wished for immortality instead. More accurately, he could never die of natural causes and ceased to age. So began the time of MANY dungeon masters.

The Shadow Dancer that visited Kraden when Dragonis was 9 was actually an agent of a powerful evil force that wanted to recruit Kraden. They did, and Kraden spent the next 21 years preparing. When Dragonis arrived back in his old home region, it was to find an army in waiting. Dragonis fought his way through the army, slaughtering them with ease using gorilla warfare against them. Finally, he came face to face with his Father, and his twin. Merrick had become Kradens right hand man. The three met in an epic battle that lasted for four hours in Real Time. Dragonis came out victorious, but now he faced an eternal life, with no real goals! He had lost his ever present focus. Wham! Alignment shift from Lawful evil, to Neutral Evil, meaning that now that he could basically take on armies and win, laws seemed trivial. He simply ignored the ones that were inconvenient to him.

Dragonis returned to the Dragoon Cloister and stayed on as an instructor for 50 or so years, until his master, Draco, sent him off into the world to rediscover his focus. Dragonis wandered ancient Faerûn getting into many adventures as various DM's tried out ideas. He wandered around for 2 thousand years. In that time he had many lovers, but only three wives.

The first was a treasure hunter, she died when she failed her reflex save to avoid a 5 ton block falling on her. The second was a thief in the land later known as Calimshan. Together they created the strongest guild in the capital city. The lesser guilds eventually banded together and assassinated her. Dragonis was outraged and proceeded to horribly and brutally slaughter the heads of every guild involved. When he was done, he left the city and, spotting a halfling caravan (think Hobbits crossed with gypsies), decided to use one of his many magic items to alter his appearance to that of a halfling and joined them. He traveled with them for twenty years, taking a wife, Mara, and learning the ways of good people. Whirrr, alignment shift to true neutral. No longer does he seek only for his own good. One day, while he was out hunting, the caravan was attacked by Orcs and everyone killed. When he returned he fell into a pit of hate and rage that lasted another 15 years, exactly how long it took to hunt down and kill every Orc in the region.

Having run out of targets, his rage and hate turned into a depression of awesome magnitude. He seemed doomed to lose the ones he loved to violence. Even if they didn't fall to violence, he had Highlander syndrome. He would outlive everything he cared about, watching it age die, and decay around him. He climbed to the tallest peak of a great mountain, I forget which one, and meditated till he was on the cusp of death from starvation, dehydration, and exposure. There he was visited by Draco, who only now revealed himself to be a god, and given a choice. He could die, here and now, or he could take a gift from Draco, and truly attempt to regain his focus.

Dragonis took the second option and received the ability to "hop" from one demention (aka:D20 campaign setting) to another. The ability also allowed him to gain basic knowledge of the demention he was in. This triggered a new alignment shift, to Chaotic Neutral, basically, do what I want, when I want. Dragonis came down from the mountain, fortified himself, and promptly hopped right on over to the Star Wars D20 setting.

**Star Wars Arc**

He popped up pre-prequel. As a matter of fact, I hadn't seen the prequel in theaters yet, and was going to wait till it went to DVD. Dragonis immediately went to the bad part of Coruscant and rolled several not nice fellows for their credits, then held up at a library, learning things, and familiarizing himself with technology. When he felt suitably prepared, he joined the Republic as a Scout, seeing it as a way of exploring this new reality and receive training on this worlds tech while using skills he'd honed throughout his life.

After 20 years, people started to catch on that he wasn't aging, so he "killed" himself off, and established a new identity as a Tech Specialist. That lasted ten years, until a bounty hunter tracked him down. He killed the bounty hunter and "died" at his hands, then set up a new identity for himself as a fringe world soldier and prepared to disembark. Then he came across a young lady being attacked in an alleyway.

He used his dungeons and dragons abilities to take them down and rescue the woman. I should probably note that at this time he was a monk over double the Epic level handbooks final listed level, as well as an incredible fighter, and massively skilled rogue, with double the standard levels of shadow dancer. He literally moved faster than a speederbike, melted into and out of shadows, and hit harder than any blaster bolt.

The girl introduced herself as Shmi. They become friends, then lovers, and finally man and wife. They often joke about his unique abilities, that he isn't a man, but the Force embodied. I was blissfully unaware of what the DM intended at this point, after all, the DVD hadn't come out yet.

Dragonis pays for a pleasure cruise for their honeymoon. While on their honeymoon, the cruise is attacked by pirates. Dragonis gets separated from Shmi and hopes for her safety. The DVD finally came out, and I find out that the DM set it up that Dragonis was Anakins father. I was less than amused at this campy turn of events, but nevertheless, I remained in character.

Dragonis becomes a Bounty Hunter and hunts down every surviving member of the pirates that took his wife, spending five years doing so before finally running out of leads and leaving this reality. The DM then and only then told me that the pirates had worked for a Ortiez the Hut. When they returned to their master he was displeased with the fact that they had lost so many people (courtesy of Dragonis, thank you very much) with only a handful of slaves taken. He then sold the slaves off, and was promptly killed and taken over by Jabba the Hut. Her time in captivity, and the tortures of her capture drove poor Shmi off her rocker and she started to believe weird things he tells me. Fricken' nutter that DM was.

**Wheel of Time Story Arc**

New DM wanted to put Dragonis in the Age of Legends. He ended up befriending several Aes Sedai both male and female, and was their when the Hole was Bored. He went with the hundred companions and was merrily slaughtering the enemy when they sealed the Bore. After they all went crazy he helped the Aes Sedai take many of them down before he was handed the task of escorting the Aiel and protecting the last remaining _Avendesora_. After helping them set up Rhuidean.

After recrossing the Spine of the World, he joined Manetheren and was one of the major pushers for them to join the Compact of Ten Nations. When it fell, he fought the Trollocs north to the border lands and back into the blight as a mercenary before settling in Malkier. He was taken as a Warder by Villiandra of the Green ajah. Together they were an incredible team and they helped keep the blight back for many years, until she died. It was here that Dragonis decided that he was done in this world.

**Oriental Adventures Story Arc**

Dragonis, is a gaijun. Not oriental at all, and that got him into a bit of trouble during his first few days in this campaign world. Had to kill a party of samurai at the first inn he attempted to stay at. After that he used one of his many magic items to appear oriental. He joined the Dragon clan and became one of their samurai, but focused on a new skill he found interesting, Iaijutsu. The art of drawing ones sword and striking in one motion. In the Anime Ruroni Kenshin, this is called battojutsu.

He ended up becoming an Iaijutsu Master. After twenty years of standard adventuring, where his Lord only used him for seemingly impossible jobs, he staged his death and moved on. Frankly, the world was two damn Lawful for him and the DM had no idea how to use him in it.

**Forgotten Realms Arc 2**

And so Dragonis returns to his birth place to discover 3,000 years have passed in this time line and we are in the modern Realms time line. He helped out as a guest appearance character in many campaigns, learning the ways of the Sorcerer and discovering it in himself to become a Warlock. (incidentally, a Warlock is someone with a demon residing within themselves. When I created Dragonis I used the Hero Builders Guide Book to generate a basic background which I then fleshed out. One thing that did was gave him an ancestor of note. Turned out it was a very powerful warlock my dad created in 2007. Meh, the game goes on. Dragonis beat the demon down and absorbed it.)

Dragonis also hunted down and claimed all the epic magic seeds. I don't truly get it either but apparently, a magic seed is the primal source of power epic casters tap into to do epic spells. The DM gave each seed a physical representation and had me quest to gain them all. Around this point Dragonis returned to his mentor, Draco.

They hung out and swapped stories before he was offered godhood again. This time Dragonis took it. After all, 4th edition was in sight, I had long since stopped gaining experience through encounters, and I had done pretty much everything with Dragonis that interested me.

Ahhhh, but herein lies a dilemma. The gods in D'n'D have stats. In fact, most gods have 30-40 character level. The head's of the various pantheons have like 40 character levels. Dragonis had 320 character levels. He jumped right up the deified ranks to Over Deity. He'd never been a god before, and now he was in charge of creating a multitude of realities and controlling them.

Well, now he needs to learn what goes into all that. Luckily, he has a mentor from the first party I played in that went god. You remember Draco? Helped kill the gods and take their place. Well he and the other party members had to become over deities too, and then put the current gods in place to run things. Dragonis went to see his mentor again, this time at Draco's godly pad. Now, if Draco is the "Oriental" God, that makes him Kami-Sama. You know, guy in charge of the world computer, Yggdrasil. Yeah, that's right. Fan fic now allows Dragonis to try his hand in the Megamultianimeverse! Heck, as long as fan fic is involved, I can go to any 'verse I want. Imagine his adventures in Avatar, Harry Potter, Evangelion, Ah! My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon, Rune Soldier, Ranma ½, Inu-Yasha, Rurouni Kenshin, or Firefly! Oooooohhhh, I feel all tingly now.


	2. Let's Get This Party Started

**To Become A God**

Disclaimer – I fricken' OWN Dragonis! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! I do not however own Ah! My Goddess or Ranma ½ , although that would be sweet.

Authors Note Now re-edited for your pleasure. And so it Begins.

**Chapter 1**

**Let's Get This Party Started**

"Hey, Sensei!" Dragonis called from the formless abyss he found himself in. One second he's Swapping stories with his mentor, accepting godhood from him, the next... BAM... featureless blackness so great he can't even see himself. Well crap.

"Try saying 'Let there be light'." Draco, his sensei's voice seemed to echo through his mind.

"Umm, let there be light." Dragonis said, uncertainly.

Nothing.

"Will it to happen as you say it, dumb ass." Draco spoke in an amused mental voice.

"Right, right. Let There Be Light!" Dragonis intoned, this time with conviction. And there was. "Fuck that's bright! Tone it down a bit will ya!" he shouted over the ringing in his ears as he tried to blink the spots out of his eyes from the big, well, BANG that had occurred right in front of him. "What's so funny?"

"Well," Draco said, chuckling, "You don't see an over deity blind himself all that often."

"Shut up."

Draco chuckled a bit more. That was priceless.

"So... what now, sensei?"

"Draco, just Draco. I think you've earned the right."

"Draco then. Well? What do I do now?"

Draco blinked twice, then smacked himself in the head in frustration.

"You're an over deity now! Create a universe, populate it, then sit down and watch the fun! Jeez Dragonis, what did you think you were going to be doing? Listening to prayers from the Realms and attending church? That's what we have underlings for."

Dragonis looked around. "What underlings? All I see is endless space... and one star."

"You need to create them."

"Oh! Alright... how, exactly?"

"Ya know what, lets just go back to my place and I'll explain a few things." And so it was.

* * *

The two gods sat in comfortable, overstuffed chairs sipping ambrosia and discussing the intricacy of running all of existence. One was short, and oriental wearing a silk hakama, the other was six foot and gaijin, wearing loose fitting kung-fu pants and a sleeveless black vest. Both had long black hair and perfect male physiques. They are after all, gods.

"Yggdrasil," Dragonis scratched his head, "where'd ya come up with that one?"

Draco shrugged. "Thought it sounded cool."

"So you willed a computer powerful enough to run the whole shebang into existence, created the gods as your underlings to take care of anything needing a personal touch, and sit back in your office watching how things go on a big screen?"

"Pretty much. Had a failed marriage a millennia or two ago to a chick named Hild. She's the devil. No, really, she's in charge of hell now."

"No shit."

"Yep."

"So... Whats on the tube now?"

Draco smiled and waved a hand causing an amazingly large flat screen TV to appear. A Japanese teen with blue eyes and a black pigtail seemed to be in a chaotic all out fight with a couple of oddball opponents.

"Cool." Dragonis said, moving his chair for a better view.

"Lately I've been watching the adventures of a fella named Ranma Saotome. Poor guy must have been born under an unlucky star."

"Why's that?" Dragonis took a sip of his ambrosia. Tasted a lot like a drink he'd been introduced to on Coruscant called A&W cream soda. By Draco that stuff was good!

"Well... here." Draco tossed a thick folder to Dragonis. "Take a gander at his file. It's one hell of a read."

Dragonis shot a look at Draco, then settled into it. Thirty minutes later, and not a sound or facial expression out of him, he closed the file and looked at Draco.

"Well?"

"That's fucked up." Dragonis pronounced. "Dude gets brought up by a sadist, sold off as a groom countless times for the smallest thing, given an aqua-transsexual curse, and got caged in the center of a shit-storm. Yet through it all he pursues martial arts and honor. Shit, he killed a demigod for that chick, Akane, and still doesn't get the girl." He shook his head in exasperation.

Draco looked at his former student thoughtfully. "You identify with him, don't you." Dragonis looked up sharply. "You want to help him, don't you."

"It's not my problem." Dragonis stated flatly.

Draco smirked at him. "You do." he said knowingly. "Good." he said with finality.

Dragonis cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"There's too big a, shit-storm you said, swirling around him. Too many things happening to him for it to be natural. I think he's being manipulated by a higher power." Draco sighed and sat back in his chair. "The problem with having an ex running the other side is that she knows my system, and how to avoid some of it's less important systems. I had plans for that boy. He was going to be the new god of martial arts."

"Was?"

"His training got flubbed. The mother was supposed to temper the fathers training methods. Teach him social skills. The curse? The boy wasn't even supposed to go the china. He was supposed to become the grandmaster of the school, go to college, and found a dojo to teach the style. He was supposed to grow up as best friends with Akane, and the two of them were to fall in love and wed. Instead, everything went to hell." He took a shot of his drink. "The Tendo mother wasn't supposed to die, his mother was not supposed to sign that damn contract, the father was not supposed to take the boy on a ten year journey of torture, and he was not supposed to have multiple fiances. The whole thing is warped beyond recognition from the original plan."

"Why didn't you step in?"

"I have all of existence to look after. While all this was going on I was busy."

"Busy?"

"Look, I've got a bunch of reincarnated princess's trying to resurrect their old kingdom, a trio of girls that have, twice now, been dragged into the alternate magical realm of Rayearth to save it's existence, with a third time on the way. I've got the nobles from another planet living here and gaining power so that, when the heir returns he can set his homeland strait, not to mention six of my daughters world side, three of them involved with the alien nobility. And that's just _this_ world in _this_ reality!"

"Six daughters? From Hild?"

"No. only one of them is from that crazy bitch." Draco pulled out his wallet and fished around in it for a few seconds before handing six pictures to Dragonis.

Dragonis whistled appreciatively. "Nice."

"The brown haired one is Belldandy, goddess of the present. She's seeing a nice mortal named Keiichi. She's the traditional Japanese daughter. The platinum blond is the one I had with Hild. Her name is Urd and she's goddess of the past. Bit lazy and a real party animal. The youngest one is Skuld goddess of the future. She's an easily excitable tech lover. The Red head is Washu, another tech genius who loves to appear as a child. She locked away her memories. The bluette is Tsunami. She's amalgamating with a girl named Sasami. She's a gentle one. The last is Tokemi. She's a spitfire she is. Do not get her mad."

"And only Belldandy is attached to anyone?" Dragonis said with a leer.

"Hey! Those are my daughters!" Draco glared. Dragonis waggled his eyebrows. Draco tried to hide his smirk, really he did.

"Look," Draco continued after they had a mutual chuckle, "I want you to go world side and straiten out the Ranma situation for me."

"Just Ranma?"

"Well, lets start with one, shall we."

Dragonis swirled his drink, eyes locked on it's contents while he mulled it over. "Anything Goes is our style dumbed down, isn't it? That's why he was getting prepped isn't it."

"I broke it down into different parts and spread them out as separate styles He was supposed to learn all the individual styles and reassemble them into his to recreate the Dragoon martial style."

Dragonis nodded, then downed the rest of the ambrosia. "I'm in, but I need to study a few things first"

"You have full access to the world computer, second only to myself." Draco nodded decisively.

* * *

"WAKE UP BOY!" Genma grabbed his son and threw him out the window, or at least he tried too. Instead of his son, he threw a stuffed doll of his son, complete a face drawn to look like it was giving him the angry eyes and sticking it's tongue out. "What the..." was as far as he got before a pair of feet impacted with his back sending him flying out the window in the same path he had intended for his son.

Ranma walked up to the window, dusting off his hands while glaring at the man turned panda floating swirly eyed in the koi pond. "Stupid old man." Ranma had had it. Really he had. His life had been going from bad to worst. Ever since the failed wedding, the fiances had been going at him and each other twice as hard, which meant that the other suiters were going at him at twice that! Where before he had been attacked every day, now it felt like every few hours. It was wearing him down.

Not enough sleep, not enough recovery time. What did they take him for, a robot? Well, even machines broke down with no downtime. Ranma had tried to get some time to himself, even tried leaving Nerima a few times, but it hadn't worked. After all, the amazons had tracked him from China, and the others just followed them whenever they went Ranma hunting.

He was even showing physical signs of wearing down, not that anyone but Kasumi had noticed. He was leaner than he should have been, what with missing lunch thanks to his fiances and rivals seeing it as a perfect time to have at him, and he was lucky if Akane didn't send him flying at dinner for some perceived affront or other.

There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, what with rivals trying to get at him when he was sleeping, or the fiances, he could only take short naps at a time. With everybody constantly at him, he didn't even have time to train properly anymore! And then there was Akane.

After the failed wedding, things had been alright between them for a few days, but the stepped up fiance ambushes had soured that, and now that the frequency of these attacks had skyrocketed she was mad at him almost constantly. He could barely recognize the sweet, if violent, girl he had fallen in love with.

He sighed to himself and rubbed his eyes in frustration. All this crap was getting to be too much for him. His control was starting to slip. His rivals were scoring more hits, his situational awareness was getting iffy. He was rapidly losing the edge. Even his Mouko Takabisha attack was weaker, stemming from his confidence as it was.

Ranma shook his head to break away from this train of thought, took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and walked downstairs to face another day in his quagmired life.

* * *

"Who's the new stud muffin?" Urd purred to her sister, eyes locked onto the unfamiliar man working earnestly at one of the Yggdrasil access stations.

Skuld looked over at the new guy, then snorted at her sisters lustful gaze. "I don't know. Just popped up a while ago. Heaven is a big place. Can't know everyone."

"Well, I think I'm gonna see if I _can_ get to know him." Urd smiled saucily before stalking her prey... er... I mean slinking up on her unsuspecting vict... um... well, she went over to greet the guy.

"Hey there handsome." she said in her most sultry voice, leaning over to give him a good look at her generous clea... hmm... to look him in the eye.

The new guy looked up at her in surprise. "Oh! Hi, Urd, isn't it?"

"Well, you know my name..." she prompted, casually leaning against to console while making sure to position herself to show off her curves to best advantage.

"Dragonis." The man extended his hand politely and giving her a smile.

"Hmmmm." she purred, "Charmed, I'm sure." His smile turned into a smirk.

"Lying it on a bit thick, aren't ya?" he asked humorously.

Urd slumped a bit, then perked right up, "Saw through that didja!" she said happily with a gleaming smile.

Dragonis chuckled. "Nice try. What can I help you with Mrs Goddess of the past, self proclaimed goddess of love?"

Urd pouted, "No fare. You know all about me, but all I know is your name. Why so mysterious?"

"'Cause it's fun." he said with a wink. Urd chuckled. The new guy had a sense of humor, and he hadn't turned into jell o when she was 'laying it on thick'.

"So, whatcha doing?" she asked..

"Looking up how Ki and magic work."

"Huh? How do you not know that?" she asked puzzled. Every god new how the two most primal forces worked.

"Oh, I now how they work where I come from, but this place doesn't work quite the same way."

"You a God for a different planet?" Urd asked with honest curiosity. She hadn't seen her sister Tsunami in ages.

"Something like that." Dragonis smiled lopsidedly. "Hey, could you show me the files I'm looking for?"

"Sure." Urd smiled, scooting his chair out and plopping into his lap so she could access the console. He may not turn to jell o at her advances, but that made it fun!

* * *

Ranma was in trouble, and he knew it. At lunch he'd failed to dodge Akane's mallet when he'd refused her bento and found himself crashing down right in front of the eternally lost boy, Ryoga himself. Ryoga had waisted no time in attacking Ranma. Now he was nursing numerous bruises and bleeding freely.

Problem was Ranma wasn't as fast as usual, or as focused. He hadn't recovered as quickly as he usually did, and ended up taking more hits and damage than he was used to. The fight had been one sided at best.

To Ryoga, all his dreams were coming true. Ranma was slower than he expected, but he chocked it up to his training. Finally, Ranma would pay! He'd kill Ranma and Akane would be free of him.

Ranma's dodge wasn't enough to avoid the punch, just reduce the damage. He felt hes ribs crack as it was anyway. _Dammit, I've slipped to much, lost my edge. I gotta do something drastic, or Ryoga's gonna kill me!_ Ranma rolled to a standing position, arm tight to his body to protect his damaged ribs. Ryoga was already charging at him.

Ranma hopped up and pushed off the tree to flip over Ryoga, twisting in the air to land facing his opponents back, only to have to duck to avoid a backhand. He wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of Ryoga's follow up kick. His ribs screamed in protest as he was launched sideways into a tree, bark and leaves raining down on him. He had to do something drastic, this was his life on the line. Ryoga was charging at him again, sure of his victory. Ranma hated what he was about to do, but it was life or death.

Ryoga's punch flew, Ranma caught his wrist then spun on his heal, bringing Ryoga's straitened arm elbow first across the back of his neck. He heard the snap as he forced Ryoga's arm fold the wrong direction. As Ryoga screamed, Ranma released his hold, and continued his spin while dropping to a knee. He caught Ryoga's ankle and stood quickly, dropping the lost boy as he stepped over his rivals body, twisting the foot until he heard the grind of bones breaking. He followed it up by locking his leg around Ryoga's knee and sat down, folding it backwards as well.

"ARRRGH! RANMA, YOU HONERLESS CAD!" Ryoga screamed in pain.

Ranma backpedaled quickly, regaining his feet and started staggering away, back towards the dojo, ignoring Ryoga's curses. He did his best not to think about the injuries he'd just dealt to his rival and sometimes friend.

* * *

"I feel I'm ready. Beam me down Scotty."

"What?" Draco asked, perplexed.

"Met Urd earlier. She helped me find the info I needed." Dragonis smiled.

"And the Star Trek reference?"

"Well, after I got the info, I wanted to test out the new parameters I'll be operating under. Urd showed me to the training room. Referenced it as the Holodeck, so I asked about it. That's one cool piece of technology. The slow time affect in particular."

"I knew I shouldn't have let her change her transport method to TV's.?" Draco mussed allowed.

"Transport method?"

"Ah, yes. Forgot about that." Draco snapped his fingers. Right, well, all the gods have their own method for near instantaneousness travel around the world when they are there. You'll have to pick one. Bell-chan has mirrors, Urd has TV's, Skuld has water. Do you have a preference."

"Shadows." Dragonis answered promptly. "I always have had a certain affinity for them."

"Oh yes. I forgot about you being a Shadow Dancer back home. All right, it's done. Just focus on shadow jumping like you regularly do, but toss a little divine power in."

"Gotcha."

"And Dragonis," Dragonis paused, "Good luck." Dragonis smiled, gave a jaunty solute, and traveled to earth.

* * *

Ranma was almost at the dojo. Just a few more blocks.

"Hold Varlott!"

"Damn." Ranma closed his eyes as he cursed, before opening them again to see Kuno blocking his path, boken out and ready.

"It is my good fortune to find you, foul sorcerer! This night I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furikan High shall smite thee down and free the beauteous Akane Tendo and the fiery pig tailed girl from thy vile clutches! Let the moon bear witness as I unveil my newest technique, learnt after the last time your cowardly running allowed you to escape my clutches! This sword burns with an awesome power. It tells me to destroy you!" He held his boken high and it began to glow with ki as lightning flashed behind him.

Ranma stared. _Did he just rip off Gundam!_ His shock nearly cost him as Kuno brought his wooden blade down in a chop, the ki discharging from the tip as he swung, flying at Ranma in a crescent of light. Ranma dodged left, eyes wide. Kuno had finally learned a ki attack.

"Hold knave, and receive thy just punishment!" Kuno's sword slashed sideways sending another blade of ki at Ranma who dove under it towards Kuno. If he could get in close, he could neutralize Kuno's ranged attack. He came up a few feet from the crazed kendoist ready to strike, but found himself taking the full brunt of another ki blast. Kuno had thrust this time, sending hi ki out like a bullet shot. Ranma was sent flying back through a wall.

Kuno advanced on Ranma, The dust cleared allowing him to see Ranma curled into the fetal position. The blast had been to much for the ribs injured earlier by Ryoga. "And so it ends, foul sorcerer." Kuno intoned as he raised his blade high. It flared with energy and he brought it slashing down, victory in his eyes.

_To be continued..._


	3. Enter Dragonis

**To Become A God**

Disclaimer – I tried to buy the rights to Ah! My goddess, and Ranma 1/2, but the current owners refused my generous offer of 2.50 American. Sigh Man it sucks to be poor.

Authors Note Deific classifications, when they are discussed by Dragonis, are in D'n'D terms. To clue in those not in the know I present the following, using the familiar Olympian Pantheon.

**Demigod** - The weakest deity, anywhere from a few hundred to a few thousand worshipers, they control only a small area of godly influence. In Ranma, this would be Saffron god of the Phoenix, on Olympus, think Nike goddess of victory, or Hercules god of Strength.

**Lesser Deity** – Thousands to tens of thousands of worshipers, and a bigger area of godly influence. Figure Tyche goddess of luck, Pan god of nature and shepherds, Hestia goddess of health and family, or Demeter goddess of agriculture.

**Intermediate Deity** – Hundreds of thousands of worshipers, controlling even larger areas of godly influence. Along the lines of Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty, or Apollo god of prophecy, music, and healing. Maybe you've heard of Ares, god of war, killing, and strife.

**Greater Deities** – Millions of worshipers, commanding the respect of even other deities. Like the kings of the Gods. We're talking the big guns here. Zeus King of Olympus and god of sky, air, storms, fate, and nobility. Athena goddess of wisdom and civilization. Hades god of death, king of the underworld. Hera queen of Olympus and god of marriage, women, and intrigue. Poseidon god of seas, rivers, and earthquakes.

**Over Deities** – Gods over the gods. So powerful they don't need worshipers. They are all but unknown to mortals. In the Forgotten Realms, that would be Ao. He got tired of certain deities squabbling over areas of godly influence, so he cast them out and locked them into avatar forms to fight it out, winner take all. This was known to the mortals at the Time of Troubles, when magic went haywire and gods walked the lands. Over deities control the Ultimate Force.

With these as my rankings, I'd put Urd and her sisters at intermediate. A god of martial arts would likely be intermediate, as a god of martial arts, protection, and meditation, though Draco did say his training for that was flubbed. Perhaps Greater deity, god of Ki and Chi, life itself? Hmmm, something to think on.

**Chapter 2**

**Enter Dragonis**

Kuno advanced on Ranma, The dust cleared allowing him to see Ranma curled into the fetal position. The blast had been to much for the ribs injured earlier by Ryoga. "And so it ends, foul sorcerer." Kuno intoned as he raised his blade high. It flared with energy and he brought it slashing down, victory in his eyes. Energy blasted out of his boken cleanly bisecting Ranma and sending his innards flying about. Odd that his innards were fluffy and white, almost like feathers...

Ranma's left arm encircled both of Kuno's as his right hand clamped down on his shoulder. With a surge of Ki charged strength, Ranma snapped both the kendoists arms in one sharp move. The kendoist let out a howl of agony, only to be silenced by Ranma's follow up head butt knocking him unconscious.

Ranma let his opponent fall before collapsing to his own knees, coughing up blood. _Damn, that last blast really did break those cracked ribs. Gotta get back ta the dojo. Need Kasumi_. Ranma staggered to his feat, giving one last look to the kendoist who had fallen for his doll replacement trick. _He'll live_. _Polly be good as new in a few days too. Bastard._

Ranma felt his adrenalin ebb as he made his way the last few blocks to the dojo, his vision swam. The world spun. He looked up and saw, only a few houses away, the Tendo dojo. But why so blurry, why two of them, and why were they slowly spinning... around... each other... as the world went... dark. Ranma fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

A figure melted out of the shadows and walked over to the wounded martial artist., taking a knee next to his prone body. The man held out his hand, bathing Ranma with white light.

"Damn, you are a tough son of a bitch aren't you." Dragonis chuckled to himself. He looked left and right, then lay his hand on Ranma's shoulder, and the shadows swallowed them up as if they had never been. Only the blood on the sidewalk marked that the boy had even been there, and it was soon washed away by one of the random showers so famous in Nerima.

* * *

It had been three days since anyone had last seen Ranma. At first nobody had noticed his absence. Sure, Ranma disappearing for a day wasn't all that uncommon. Akane Air had managed to shoot him into other districts before. At two days some of the more sympathetic of his acquaintances, mostly just Kasumi and Ukyo, were mildly worried.

At three days, more people were starting to wonder where he was. Of course those people had their own reasons. Nabiki couldn't make money off him if he wasn't there to exploit, Happosai missed splashing him so he could latch on and absorb higher quantities of Ki, Genma and Soun were annoyed that his absenteeism had ruined a perfectly good plan to get him to wed Akane, and Akane was starting to get worried, not that she'd admit it.

Nabiki was the one who voiced the idea of going to the Amazons for help. After all, they had tracked Ranma all the way to Nerima from China. Obviously, they had a method of locating him. Thus it was that Nabiki, Akane, Genma, Soun, and Ukyo found themselves at the Neko Haten.

"And to what do I owe this visit?" Cologne, matriarch of the Joketsuzoku asked, perched on her gnarled staff. It wasn't everyday the majority of the Nerima Wrecking Crew walked into her Cafe.

"We need to know where Ranma is." Nabiki said, straightforward.

"Why Mercenary Girl need know where Airen is?" Shampoo piped in from behind the elder.

"Ranma-honey has been missing for three days now. Ever since Akane malleted him during lunch." Ukyo answered, silencing the two fathers before the could start with a threat from her battle spatula. Akane steamed silently. _The pervert deserved it. I go to all the trouble to make him a bento and he won't even try it. That jerk!_

"Aiyah, that very bad! Airen could be hurt great-grandmother!" Shampoo exclaimed, thinking about how, if she found him, she could nurse him back to health to show him how much she loved him, then he would announce his love for her and they would return to the village and be happily married. Her thoughts were repeated, unknown to her and with miner differences, by the other fiance's.

"True Shampoo," Cologne said with a sigh. She very much doubted it. If son-in-law was anything he was tenacious. "but, even if I did know where son-in-law was, why would I tell you."

"I don't know if you know where Ranma is, But I know you know how to find him." Nabiki said. "You want to help us find him because together we can bring him back. Separately it is not guaranteed."

"Hmmm. You make a good point, Ms. Tendo. " She didn't really think she needed the help, but if she could send these fools to retrieve son-in-law without having to go herself, so much the better. Besides, it was not like son-in-law to disappear for this length of time, and she wanted the whole jumble of NWC out of her restaurant before the dinner rush. "Mr. Part time!" She shouted.

Mousse stepped forward and bowed to the potted plant next to Akane. "Yes, you old bat?"

Cologne bonked him on the head with her staff. "I'm over here, Mousse. Put your glasses back on." Mousse slipped his thick glasses back on and turned to the Elder. "I need you to retrieve the red jar in my room. On the shelf in the headboard." Mousse left and returned shortly with the small ceramic container.

"This is how you tracked the boy all the way from China?" Genma asked, confused.

Cologn opened the jar and pulled out a small bone, sharpened on one side, with red string tied around its middle. "This, is attuned to son-in-laws Ki." she explained, as she unwound the red string, no, hair, from the middle. "It will point in what direction Son-in-law is. Simply follow it's direction and you shall find him."

With a slight flourish she dropped the bone to dangle at the end of the hair. It spun for a moment, not wildly like one would expect, but in a controlled rotation. Then it stopped. Everyone leaned forward to see where it pointed, only to have it start spinning the other direction.

Cologne frowned. This was not how it was meant to behave. If Ranma was alive, It should have spun until it had discovered his direction, then stopped, pointing the way. If Ranma was dead, it would have behaved normally for a bone on a string.

"What that mean, great-grandmother. It never do that before."

"Son-in-law is alive, but someplace protected from Ki tracking. Give me an hour." she stated, hopping out of the room. The gathered members of the NWC decided to have some dinner, and one hour later the aged matriarch returned. "Bad news. I've tried every trick in the amazon book to track son-in-law. Potions, spells, enchantments, and they all gave the same inconclusive results. Ranma is alive, but shielded from my every attempt. Whoever put up those wards is good, very good."

Elsewhere, Dragonis sneezed. He looked left and right, then shrugged and went back to his shopping. "Dark chocolate pocky or almond crush? Decisions, decisions." he mussed, then grabbed both.

* * *

Ranma slowly came awake. He felt better than he had in months! He yawned and stretched, scratched himself as guys are want to do in the mornings, then got out of bed. _Wait a minute... bed! Since when do I have a bed?_ Ranma looked around, finally noticing the unfamiliar environment he found himself in.

This wasn't the Tendo house, this place was very western in it's decoration. Polished wood in dark reds and browns, organized, but comfortable. There was a large four-poster bed, a dresser, a night stand, and a lamp. Most importantly, Ranma didn't recognize any of it.

Cautiously, Ranma slipped out of the room, finding himself in a hallway. The pictures on the wall were oil paintings depicting various scenes of beauty from around the world. The hall extended further down his left side, and turned a few feet to his right. Ranma went right.

He found himself on a railed hallway overlooking a large entrance hall. A chandelier hung from the ceiling illuminating a marble floor with a large infinity symbol on it, several more doors, and more paintings. Ranma was so startled by the view that he messed up and actually walked down the stair case instead of vaulting the balcony, running the rail or sliding down it.

He heard noises coming from behind one of the doors leading out of the entrance hall. Sneaking up the wall next to it, he rested his ear against the door. No luck. Their was definitely someone in their, but he couldn't hear what might be going on. He crouched down and tried to look through the crack between the door and the floor, then suddenly, the door swung open. Ranma hopped back to his feet in a defensive stance

"Good, you're finally awake. Come have some food." Ranma was ready to attack as soon as the door opened, but the man before him didn't radiate any malicious intent. Ranma decided to to have breakfast rather than demand answers. After all, the guy seemed alright. The fact that behind him was a banquet table loaded to the gills with a feast fit for a king had nothing to do with it. Nope. Nothing at all.

Dragonis smirked to himself when Ranma seemed to appear at the table and food started vanishing at a massive rate. He sat down at the head of the table and watched for a few minutes. He could almost see Ranma's energy rise as the food vanished.

"My name is Dragonis. I found you, after your battle with Kuno, and brought you here to recuperate." Ranma paused eating.

"Dragonis, huh. Thanks fer the help and all, but where am I. "

"You are at my home, still in Nerima. You've been unconscious for a week."

"A WEEK!" Ranma boggled.

"Yes. You're Ki reserves were damn near empty, you were in a state of great exhaustion, and you were severely wounded. A lesser man would have died." Dragonis said.

Ranma sat back. He knew he was in a bad way when he passed out, but a _week_ to recover. Damn, that meant he was in worse shape than he thought.

"It's from the increased pace of your life ever since the wedding incident. You haven't had more than three hours uninterrupted sleep in six months. You've been having, by the averages, one fifteen minute battle every two hours for seven months, and you've only been able to let your Ki recover a slight amount between bouts, since you haven't been able to eat regularly." Dragonis explained.

Ranma hopped back from the table, wielding twin drumsticks like bonbories, instantly on the defensive. This guy knew too much. "How do you know all that?"

"Because I'm a God." Dragonis said in a matter of fact tone.

"If you want revenge for Saffron..."

"Saffron was a snot nosed brat that needed a good beating. Nicely done by the way." Dragonis cut him off. "I'm higher on the food chain than that wannabe." With that, Dragonis released his Ki. A massive black and silver aura that filled the room and gave the distinct impression of getting even bigger.

Ranma felt as though he were drowning in an ocean of Ki. No way could this guy be anything **but** a god. Next to him, Saffron might as well be an untrained child. Suddenly the massive aura retracted until it was flaring up just outside Dragonis' body, taking the form of a dragon. Ranma sat down. This was incredible. He'd never seen an aura like this, so very powerful, and seemingly with an animalistic intelligence of it's own. Dragonis reined in the rest of his aura, dropping it out of the visual spectrum and masking it.

"Now that my credentials are taken care of, why don't you finish your meal."

"That was amazing! Can you teach me how to do that?" Ranma asked, retaking his seat at the table.

"Ranma, my boy, that is part of what I'm here to do. I've been reading your file." Dragonis tossed a huge file onto the table, five inches thick and so heavy that the large, solid oak banquet table shook as it landed. Ranma's eyes went wide.

"That's my life?"

"Of course not. This is just the highlights of the past year. Your life is covered in details back in the heavenly library." Dragonis paused. How much should he tell the kid. Bah, after everything he'd been through, he could take a large chunk of it. No need to tell all, yet.

"I'm here for several reasons. I'm going to teach you some rare martial arts styles, and help you resolve some of your problems." Dragonis stated.

"You gonna cure my curse?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"No. I'm not here to step in and fix your life up all perfect like. I'm here to give you advice, and help you along. The biggest problem in your life, the true cause of most of your difficulties, the fiances, and suiters, Happosai, the amazons, all of it is because of..."

"Baka pops." Ranma sighed.

"You." Dragonis said. Ranma's head whipped around and he started to reply indignantly, but Dragonis continued, overrunning his protests. "Specifically your lack of skill in the mental arts and your honor. You hold rigidly to your honor, and allow it to be used against you."

Again, Ranma tried to protest, but Dragonis wouldn't let him get in a word.

"I'm not saying you should abandon honor, I'm saying you need to work on things from a different angle. Your father engaged you to many girls over the years, and now you can't marry one without dishonoring the Saotome family name and the families of all the fiances involved. Your father is an honerless thief who causes problems and leaves you to handle the fallout. Any property damage done to the dojo is charged to you and Nabiki blackmails you into doing things you find distasteful."

"Akane mallets you for perceived perverted acts. Ukyo must kill you or marry you, and pursues you as a trophy to be won rather than a person to love. Shampoo and Cologne poison, drug, or use magic to coerce you to return to china as breeding stock. The Kuno's want you dead, and want to marry you. Your father and Soun Tendo jump down your throat and out your ass whenever you do something that might hinder their ridiculous plans." Dragonis sighed.

"The problem is not your father. He is but one part of it. The problem is you. You take it all on your own shoulders, hefting a burden that isn't yours to start with. Your honor demands that you put up with it and try not to hurt anybody. Grow the fuck up, Ranma." Dragonis glared at the pig-tailed martial artist. "No matter what happens, someone is going to get hurt. The Americans have something in their constitution you need to hear. It says 'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.'"

"You can only watch out for **Your** honor Ranma. Let others be responsible for their own."

"It's not that simple." Ranma groused. "If I do anything to stop them, I ruin everybody's personal and family honor. Everybody's."

"Didn't you hear what I just said. Draco damn it! Look, you want to salvage everybody's honor. That's real noble and all, but it isn't possible. You might be able to salvage your honor, the Saotome family honor, and the Anything Goes school's honor, but that's about all." Dragonis sighed and sat down at the head of the table.

"First, salvage the schools honor. You've been kicking your old mans ass since you were 14. Officially challenge him for the title of master of the Saotome branch. Use Happosai and Cologne as the judges. After you gain the title, immediately challenge Happosai for the title of grandmaster. You beat a god, you can beat the troll. Use Cologn as the witness. She's neutral and she's one of the best martial artists in the world."

"Once you have the school. Cast out or forbid use of the art to anyone dishonorable who practices. This also gets you out of the Tendo engagement. Cant join the schools if you already head the parent school. After becoming the grandmaster, ask your mother for the title of clan head. I can get you emancipated before the fight and pass on the info to her before the match. She'll still be high on how manly her son is to have achieved grand mastery at such a young age. Once you're head of the clan, pronounce all engagements off, since every engagement after the Tendo agreement was dishonorable as you were already engaged."

"I... I can't just... I mean..." Ranma sputtered.

"Two challenges and you take care of all your engagements, your father, and Mr. Tendo. Demand Genma make restitution for his many offenses or cast him out of the clan to shield it from his rampant dishonor."

"Nabiki tries to force you to pay for all the damages to the dojo, refuse. Pay only for the damages you caused. If Akane mallets you through the roof, refuse to pay. She damaged the roof, she can pay for it. Ryoga Shi Shi Hokodans a part of the dojo. Why would you pay for it, he did the damage. She tries to blackmail you, steal her blackmail material, or counter blackmail her. Hell, just ignore her and if she goes through with it, hit her with some pressure points to cause discomfort. She's too used to you caving in, and needs to be made aware that there are consequences to her actions."

"Then theirs Akane. Why the hell do you take it. Dodge the damn mallet. Catch it in your hand. You realize it's made of anger ki, right. What if she uses it on a normal person and kills them. It isn't right to let her get away with it. While your at it, the next time you see her cuddling p-chan, splash him with warm water. He has no honor. None."

"I gave him my word of honor that I wouldn't tell anyone his secret."

"And he's used it to allow him to sully Akane's honor, and yours by association. Or would you call what he does as a pig, and you letting him get away with it, honorable. Besides. You won't be telling Akane, you'll be showing her. Subtle distinction." Dragonis said heatedly. Ranma seemed to become more thoughtful.

"What about Ukyo. If I become head of the clan, I can call off all the engagements that pop did, but hers he actually took a dowry. I ain't lettin' her kill me, an' I sure ain't marryin' her."

"As head of the clan you can adopt her into it. Her agreement says she has to become a Saotome, it doesn't actually mention marriage." Dragonis handed Ranma a copy of the actual contract, signed by both Mr. Kuonji and Genma. If she tries to kill you anyway, defend yourself accordingly. An attack on the head of a wealthy and noble house such as yours can't be tolerated. A nice jail cell is just what she needs. This isn't the revolution, killing for revenge is not legal and has major repercussions."

"I can't do that to Ucchan!"

"So you will dishonor yourself by allowing her to circumvent the law, and not just some piddly law like 'no jaywalking', a core rule shared by every nation on the planet. No attempted murder. Or will you let her have her revenge, allow her to become a murderer."

Ranma was silent.

"You have the most options with the Amazons. You can turn in Shampoo for illegal entry into the country, and for attempted murder when she was pursuing your girl form, or have all of them deported for their many, _many_ attempts at poisoning, drugging, or attempting to kill you and attempting to kidnap you. Not to mention attempted rape." Ranma again looked shocked to his core. "What else would you call drugging you up and attempting to take you by force against your will?" Ranma's mouth snapped shut. "As for the Kuno's... they have much wealth and power in this district. Enough to be considered untouchable. They're delusional. Use it."

Ranma sat in deep, troubled thought. Could he do all that. Could he bring himself to go through with such a cold plan. Everything else he had tried had failed. He knew he wouldn't be getting out of it, short of going ronin. But this cold, calculated plan could do the trick. If he had the stomach for it. This would take some thought. He would mull it over later.

"You mentioned teaching me rare techniques and somethin' 'bout mental arts?"

"Oh yes!' Dragonis sat up, happy to discuss something brighter. "Lets start with the mental arts. Skills and techniques so powerful that they can end a fight in your favor before it even begins. Render opponents impotent for all time, without actually harming them. Genma, as I'm sure you noticed, is a fool. He made sure you would not know the mental arts so that he could use his own meager skills at them to control you. They are a key component of the powerful martial arts techniques I'm going to show you"

"What are they?" Ranma asked, it seemed as if these "mental arts" were powerful indeed.

"Are you sure you're up to this. Learning these skills is not for the faint of heart, and I'll require you to give your word of honor to train them to your max and not give up. It will be dangerous. If you fail to learn these techniques, the consequences could be disastrous.

"I give my word of honor that I will master the mental arts, sensei." Ranma stated, his confidence in his abilities clear in his voice. _I'll master these techniques, I'm the best!_

"Very well. The mental arts are many, and varied in nature. The crux of their power is... knowledge." Dragonis finished in all seriousness.

"Huh?" Ranma was lost. This sounded suspiciously like his mom talking about grades in school.

"These are the skills of manipulation. Taking in everything around you and adding it to your knowledge. True masters of the art know a little about everything. High knowledge of math to know probabilities. Fluent knowledge of many languages so that secrets are harder to keep from you. Firm grasp of geography to allow you a greater variety of escape, and attack routs. Wider variety for you to pick where a fight will happen."

"Social knowledge, so that you know what people want from the slightest of hints. Knowing how to interest them in doing what you want them to do. Business knowledge, so that you know how to hit an opponent where it hurts the most, their bank account. Without funding, an enemy can not get new weapons, medical treatment, or food. These are the skills you need. Luckily, you have not one, but two masters living with you."

"Who?" _I have masters of the mental arts living with me! How could I fail to notice someone with skills such as these? Although... _"Nabiki. She's one of the masters yer talkin' 'bout, right."

"Indeed. She has great skill in Business and social styles. It is how she can manipulate the entire school, and you, with such apparent ease. She is untouchable to any of you, because she employs these mental arts. Have you ever seen her actually get into a fight. How many times has she defeated you with her keen skills in the social arts, maneuvering you into a corner where you must do as she wants?"

"I can't believe it. A master under the same roof as me, an' I totally missed it." Ranma said, disgruntled.

"Her skill is great. But it is dwarfed by the other master. So great is her skill that to attack her is unconscionable to most everyone who encounters her. A frown is enough to end any resistance to her. She is so powerful, even Nabiki bends to her will, and all without anyone noticing her skill."

"I'm sure I'd notice someone capable of besting Nabiki in these, mental arts." Ranma new Dragonis had to have made a mistake.

"Kasumi." One word. One name. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. It was true. All of it. These mental arts were truly awesome in their scope and capabilities.

Ranma was a certifiable martial arts genius, capable of mastering new skills and styles in weeks rather than the decades others needed . Had he been allowed to develop normally, the martial artist could have easily been a genius in anything and everything he applied himself to. Instead, he had been denied by Genma anything resembling a normal life, traumatized, beaten and forced to concentrate with unwavering focus on the martial arts.

But now that Ranma had a reason, now that Dragonis had challenged him to learn, slowly that genius level intellect would begin to assert itself in every area of his life, seeking out knowledge, learning these illusive mental arts. He couldn't possibly change overnight, but it had started, and Nerima had no idea what it was in for.

"I want you to watch, and learn. School is fine and dandy, for learning the basics. But if you want to become a force to be reckoned with, you need more than that weak source. Watch the two masters. Commit their skills to memory as you would any martial arts technique. Master this."

"Hai, sensei." Ranma had found motivation.

"Now, as to the martial arts training, you practice Anything Goes. Using it's techniques you mold other styles together, taking their strengths and using them to fix the weaknesses in other styles. Have you ever wondered why it is your style is so good at doing that?"

"That's just what my style is. It's the core of the school."

"Not quite. Those core techniques _are_ the school. Everything else is lifted from other styles." Dragonis paused, drinking some tea as he put together what he was going to say. "Ok, what would you say if Kami-sama himself decided to take his own style, the ultimate martial arts style in existence, and give it to the mortals."

"But it was too large, to all encompassing. So he broke it apart into many different styles and spread them about. Over time these styles were adjusted by mortals and they developed weaknesses they didn't have originally, but became easier to learn."

"That would be cool. I'd try to learn them all, and reassemble Kami-sama's style." Ranma said, excited at the prospect.

"Right, but you would need the key. The part that allows the styles to fit together properly."

"Huh?" Ranma scratched the back of his neck in confusion.

"Think of it like this. The best craftsman in the world created the ultimate work of art, a large, and ornate mirror. Then he dropped it. The mirror shattered into hundreds of pieces, but the frame remained intact. The frame is the key to reassembling the mirror. You take the pieces of broken glass, scattered around the room, clean them up, and place them back in the frame, like a jigsaw puzzle."

"When the whole thing is reassembled, it repairs itself, and becomes whole again. The craftsman was Kami-sama. The mirror was his martial arts style. The room was the world, the glass shards were different parts of his style becoming their own styles, and the frame... is Anything Goes." Dragonis paused to let Ranma work through that. "You aren't adapting a style to incorporate it into your own. Your cleaning off a shard of the mirror and placing it back in the frame."

"Your saying, I'm already practicing Kami-sama'a style!" Ranma was really excited now.

"Not completely. You've assembled most of it, but there is still much to learn. Several styles have been lost to time, some can only be found on other worlds, and some are both. Lost to time on an alien world."

"What? Like, E.T."

"Not quite. Kami-sama's style includes magic, martial arts, weapon use, and ki and chi manipulation. Some of the things you've learned are but small parts of the original. One of the styles lost to time is the Shukuchi, a technique that allows the user to move at beyond godlike speed. The only remnant of it left is the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken."

"Another style lost in time was a weapons style, the Hiten Mitsurugi style of swordsmanship. The last master never passed it on. The Elemental Bending techniques that combined Ki and Chi were lost long ago when the four kingdoms that practiced it were banished during a war against the wielder of one of the top five most powerful magic items in existence, the Ginzuishō. That person then founded the Moon Kingdom. The most powerful magic techniques were lost several millennia ago when the Moon Kingdom fell. The technique known as the Wings of the Lighthawk combines ki, Chi, and magic and is practiced only on an alien planet known as Jurai.

"In short, you got a lot to learn, my young friend. And I'm here to teach you."

"When do I start?" Ranma had been getting depressed that it seemed he would not be learning these techniques since they were lost, but now that Dragonis had said he could learn them, he couldn't wait.

"How about tomorrow. After all. You've been gone for a week. I'm sure that your usual problems have grown."

"Crap. Yer probably right."Ranma deflated. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

"Why. You aren't responsible for everyone else's actions. Akane malleted you, Ryoga and Kuno injured you. I whisked you away, and you were unconscious for a week. Screw 'em." Dragonis said with finality. "You want to learn how to win every unimportant argument, Ranma? If they try to pull their shit, just say, 'yeah, but can _you_ kick _my_ ass."

Ranma chuckled. _I think I'm gonna like my new sensei._

_To be Continued..._


	4. Return To Nerima

**To Become A God**

Disclaimer – I own very little in this world. Sadly, Ranma ½, Ah! My Goddess, Bleach, and Rurouni Kenshin are not among my meager possessions. I wish they were... but then again, I wish for a lot of things. DAMN YOU JIMMINY CRICKET! YOU LIED TO ME! BURN IN HELL YOU GADDAMN BUG! Well, I'm done. Enjoy the chapter.

Authors Note You might recognize much of the first scene from my omake file, A Beginning. Well, I found a place to use it and I did. Yay me! Also, the line "Yeah, but can _you_ kick _my_ ass?" is from Jeff "One Shot" Wong and his Won't Die series. They rock, go read them... NOW! Keep on reviewing. When you catch things I missed, I tend to make those corrections and repost. Thank you.

**Chapter Three**

**Return To Nerima**

"Why. You aren't responsible for everyone else's actions. Akane malleted you, Ryoga and Kuno injured you. I whisked you away, and you were unconscious for a week. Screw 'em." Dragonis said with finality. "You want to learn how to win every unimportant argument, Ranma? If they try to pull their shit, just say, 'Yeah, but can _you_ kick _my_ ass.'"

Ranma chuckled. _I think I'm gonna like my new sensei. _Ranma left the large manor, and looked about to get his bearings. He didn't seem to be too far from Furinkan High School, so he turned, hopped up on the fence, and started back to the Tendo dojo. As Ranma walked along the fences of Nerima, he found himself caught up in is own thoughts.

His new sensei's plan could work. The fact that he had come up with it off the cuff like that humbled Ranma. Truly, this Dragonis must be a master of the mental arts himself. But could Ranma really go through with it? Could he be that cut-throat?

There was Genma. Fat, lazy bastard had dragged Ranma off on a ten year training journey that, while effective, was more a ten year torture trip. Fighting his own father for food, running from wolves with all their possessions as well as his father on his back, tied to the back of a moving train, thrown off cliff faces to learn how to fall, sold off as a fiance to feed his fathers stomach more times than he could count, neko-ken, curse. Most of Ranma's own problems could be traced back to the fat panda. Take the Saotome branch of the school from him? Damn right he could.

Taking the grand mastery from Happosai wasn't even a question. Happosai had proved himself incapable of acting honorably. The pervert could fry in hell for all Ranma cared. Of course he could take the school and turn it into something to be proud of.

But could he really take the clan from his mother, Nodoka. She was his Mom! She loved and cared for him... didn't she? What did he really know about Nodoka Saotome? She was a traditional Japanese woman who seemed to lack common sense, and sanity. To start with, she had married his father, Genma. Then she had allowed Genma to take her only son away at a young age and accepted a seppuku contract in his place to make him a "man amongst men". Sadly her idea of a manly man was a pervert. Could he take the clan from her? To restore it's honor, hell yes!

Did Ukyo deserve to have her hopes crushed. Ukyo had been his best childhood friend, even if he had thought she was a boy at the time. Genma had stolen her dowry and ditched her on the side of the road. She had been stripped of her femininity and forced to live as a boy by her father. Honor demanded she either kill him and Genma, marry him, or be cast out of her family a ronin. As head of the clan, he could adopt her. But would she allow him to try, or go right to the violence. If she did, could he put her in jail, even for her own safety?

He could admit to himself that Shampoo was his own fault. He should have made Genma fight his own challenge after he'd eaten the prize for the tournament at the amazon village. Instead he'd battled Shampoo, in his cursed form, and won. By the law of her village she swore to hunt Ranma-chan to the ends of the world and kill her. Then he'd defeated her by accident as a guy, and by law she had to marry him. He was responsible for her getting cursed to turn into a c-c-c... those things that chase mice. That wouldn't be so bad, but the nut bar had actually fallen in love with him.

He liked Shampoo just fine, on the rare occasions that she dropped the insanity and just acted normal. Cologne was alright, when she was teaching him techniques, but she refused to teach him anymore, using the skills as the bait to return him to china. When Dragonis had described their actions up to now as attempted murder, kidnap, and rape, it had opened Ranma's eyes. He was right, and he could not let this continue. The amazons were either going home without him willingly, or they were getting deported!

Akane was a different kettle of fish. She hated him. She used to have a sweet, kind side, but it had slowly faded. Vanishing after the failed wedding. He thought once that he had loved her. He'd killed a freaking GOD for her. But did it matter. Hell no. she treated him like shit. Unfortunately, family honor demanded he marry the abusive twit she had become. A promise to join the schools made between Soun and Genma before either had been born, probably after liberal amounts of sake. As soon as he had grand mastery and the title of clan head, that shit was done. Over with. Good-fucking-bye!

Then there were the rivals. Oh yes, can't forget the bloody rivals. Moose, an amazon male who's only ambition in life was to kill Ranma and take Shampoo as his wife. Lets forget that Shampoo hates him as much as Akane hates Ranma. The blind hidden weapons master believed that if he killed Ranma, Shampoo would proclaim her love for him.

Ryoga, the eternally lost boy. Cursed to turn into Akane's pet piglet. Everything that went wrong in his life was, naturally, Ranma's fault. He wanted Akane. He could have her for all Ranma cared. She treated him better anyway, in cursed form or not.

Then there was the obsessive Tatewaki Kuno...

"Hold Varlet!"

_Ah! Speak of the devil._ Ranma ceased his increasingly angry introspection.

"Come then, foul sorcerer, I the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High shall save the tigress Akane Tendo, and the Pig-Tailed Goddess from your Vile clutches! Have at thee!"

Ranma flipped lazily over the kendoists initial attack and prepared to put him down, again, when suddenly he had a idea. It was so crazy it might just work. What was it Dragonis had said? _"They're delusional. Use it."_

"Ah! Sempai, at last I've found you! I require help that only one as noble and powerful as you can give!" Ranma shouted in his best Kunoese. Kuno stopped dead in his tracks, stupefied.

"Huh?"

"Indeed! Listen closely sempai, for I do not know how much time I have. I have been placed under an enchantment to make me behave as the beast you thought me to be. The true foul sorcerer is none other than Genma Saotome!"

"Ha! That I would believe such lies." Kuno scoffed.

"But it is true Lord Kuno!" Ranma kicked it up a notch, "The demon sought to gain himself a dojo, from Soun Tendo, by forcing the fierce tigress Akane and this unworthy one to wed against our will. When I refused he placed a most horrible enchantment on me to force my pursuit of her."

"But what of the pig-tailed girl? Why do you hold her in your clutches?"

Ranma smirked to himself inwardly. The fool was listening. "My twin sister! Alas, for it is a most horrible story!"

"Twin Sister!" Kuno shouted in shock

"Indeed! I broke his enchantment upon me most recently and he restored it by sacrificing my beloved twin sister."

"Sacrifice! The Pig-Tailed Goddess!" Tatewaki exclaimed in a rage.

"He sealed away her soul and imprisoned her form within my own. It can now only be viewed when I am hit with cold water. I can prove it to you." Ranma exclaimed. This was the tricky part. "I require your help to save us all. We need to break the enchantments on myself and the rest of the Tendo household, as well as separate my sisters body from my own and recover her very soul!"

Tatewaki gazed at Ranma speculatively. "Such a story is impossible to accept..."

"I can prove it to you sempai. Just give me a chance!" Ranma pleaded with what he hoped sounded a desperate voice.

"I will allow you to try, but I warn you Saotome, if you are lying..."

"Please, you must save my sister the pig-tailed girl!" Ranma hopped the fence and walked up to the canal on the other side. Kuno followed. "Watch closely sempai." Ranma stepped into the water and changed into his cursed form.

"Pig-Tailed Girl!" Kuno exclaimed

"Alas no, sempai. Merely her body for the Foul Sorcerer Genma Saotome has done this. I may return to my own body with warm water." Ranma pulled a thermos out of stuff space and poured it over her head after stepping out of the canal, instantly reverting to his male form. "Only you can save us from this evil spell so that she may shower her affection upon you." Please let it work prayed Ranma

"This is so... it cannot be..." Kuno looked gob smacked. Ranma had him, hook, line, and sinker. Now to cap the performance.

"AAAARGH!" Ranma clutched at his head, falling to his knees. "The spell! I can not fight it much longer!" he started bringing up his battle aura, then pushing it down so that a blue light seemed to flicker about his body. "Sempai! You must break Genma's spell! But beware, for he is a sneaky evil, and will use others to shield himself. The foul sorcerer can change his form to that of a large pandaAAAAHHH!" He brought his aura up to the visible spectrum, ringing himself in blue light, "I can hold it back no more! Please Lord Kuno!" suddenly Ranma flared his aura out a foot from his body and blanked his face, then drew his aura back into himself before looking up at Kuno with his trademark smirk.

"So young Saotome thinks to get help in his plight does he." Ranma said in his best evil voice. "Well it won't work. Master Genma will prevail." With that Ranma launched himself at Kuno and pummeled him into unconsciousness. _Hope that worked_. He thought as he walked away, a spring in his step. _Either way, that was fun._

* * *

The Tendo Dojo was actually a rather nice, if small, compound. Still, it was a large place comparatively. The house was two stories with five bedrooms and it's own furo, while the backyard was spacious, with a koi pond and a tree. It also had it's own dojo, connected to the house via covered walkway. The entire building and yard surrounded by a tall wall with a large gate at the front.

One of the things Ranma had always taken for granted was that Nabiki was doing all that business to help support the family. After all, Soun didn't teach in their dojo, and no one else worked, so obviously they had no money coming in. But now, he was thinking. If two masters could live with him for as long as they had, without detection, then what else had he missed.

There was no way that Nabiki could make enough on her petty schemes to pay for this compound. Soun was on the town council. They had repairs done almost constantly, and they showed no real strain paying for it. No. Nabiki was definitely not paying for the compound. Ranma hopped over the wall and landed in the Tendo compound, still deep in thought.

"Hey, we been waiting for you!"

"Huh?" Ranma looked up, then blinked. Twice.

The entire Tendo compound had been reworked to look like a gingerbread house. Genma, in panda form, seemed to be imprisoned in a giant gummy bear, Akane was trussed up in what appeared to be a cotton candy web, Soun was in a cage that was made out of large sticks of pocky, Shampoo seemed to be in the center of a man sized s'more, and Ryoga was hog-tied with taffy rope.

The culprits of this confusing conundrum of confections were congregating in the corpus delicti. There was a man wearing samurai armor made out of gummies sitting across the shogi board from a women in a pink dress made out of cotton candy. A guy in a baseball outfit stood nearby speaking quietly to a buxom Swedish backpacker who was nibbling on a candy bar. The man who had addressed him wore bands of pocky around his wrists and arms with two crisscrossing belts full of pocky around his waist, and held a giant pocky stick longer than he was tall, and as thick as a Bo staff. Kasumi seemed to be serving tea to the gummie man and cotton candy girl. Leave it to her to, once again, be untouchable. _Wounder where Nabiki is._

It was obvious to Ranma exactly what had happened. These five were challengers using some forms of obscure martial arts candy attacks. They had already wiped the floor with his family and friends. Their was only one thing to do,but first...

"Come _on_ pop! Defeated by candy! This should've been an easy win for ya! Ya been trainin' fer this fight yer whole life!" Ranma said. The panda encased in gummie bear tried to appear indignant. "Riiiiight, well, I'm Ranma Saotome. I assume y'all came ta challenge me."

"Yes. We heard you defeated Ukyo Kuonji, mistress of the Okonomiyaki Arts." Ranma mouthed okonomiyaki arts disbelievingly to himself. "If you could defeat her, then we demand the right to challenge you!"

"Fine, fine." Ranma waved them off. "One at a time, or all at once?"

The poky man smirked. "We've been watching your fights for a month now. We know that these fools were a challenge to you, but we defeated them with ease. One at a time will be fine."

Ranma bit back a retort. If these guys wanted to insult his skill like that, he wouldn't take it easy on them. They were going down. Painfully.

"Oooh, oooh, lemme fight him! Please, please please!" the cotton candy girl hopped in place. She was actually quite good looking, she reminded Ranma of a big breasted and sexier looking Wendy from that American burger franchise. In a cotton candy dress that showed off far too much cleavage to be decent. "You guys got to have some fun, all I got was that tomboy." she pouted while Akane went into a fit of rage in the cotton candy web she'd been tangled in.

"Sounds fine Charlotte." The poky man said. "Have fun." He stepped back and joined his friends to watch the show. Ranma adopted his standard lazy posture stance, hands in pockets, and slouched stance.

"Ha! I am Charlotte, the master of the Cotton Candy Ryu! If you can't defeat me, you don't stand a chance against the Flavorful Five!" she struck a pose, hands on hips, winking at him, while the gummie guy and the baseball guy held up a large Japanese flag behind her and the backpacker and poky guy threw confetti. "Long we have trained in the candy martial arts. We..."

"Hey! We gonna fight or talk. Geez! Yer putt'n me ta sleep." Ranma interrupted.

"How rude! I'm trying to give our introduction here!"

"Don't care. Let's get this fight outa the way. Got things to do."

"Why you! No decorum whatsoever, Why I..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ranma waved off nonchalantly, "That's great, but can _you_ kick _my_ ass?"

"That's it!" Charlotte screamed, "Cotton Candy Surpriiiiieeeeeeee!" Splash!

Ranma wasn't about to let her get off whatever it was she was going to do. When she was calling out her attack, he blurred forward, grabbed her by the front of her dress, and tossed her into the koi pond. Charlotte came up sputtering indignantly, until she realized her cotton candy dress had dissolved in the water.

"Eeeeek!" she shrieked, going red as a tomato and trying to cover her ample bosom.

"Tch. If yer gonna fight, ya should get rid of obvious weaknesses like that." Ranma lazily held up a hand, generating a baseball sized ball of ki and, with a negligent flick of his wrist, sent it screaming at the embarrassed woman in the pond.

BOOM!

"Damn you Saotome!" Charlotte's voice trailed off as she disappeared in LEO. Ranma looked at his still smoking hand. _That was more powerful than usual. Have I been running on empty so long... _He snapped out of his thoughts as the remaining Flavorful Five snapped out of their shock.

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THAT!" they shouted in unison.

"Garrett of the Gummie Ryu!" the man with Samurai armor made out of gummies whipped out a large gummie worm, snapping it like a whip. He took a stance, left side forward, whip at ready.

"Terry of the Taffy Ryu!" the man dressed in a baseball outfit whipped out a string of taffy, spinning it about like Jacki Chan with a rope with weights on either end. He too took a stance, taffy rope at the ready, right side forward, his back to Garrett.

"Sherry of the S'more Ryu!" the buxom Swedish backpacker said, pulling out a giant marshmallow and spinning it like a basket ball, before slamming an equally giant gram cracker into the ground between her two companions, like a shield, and taking her place behind it.

"Perrin of the Pocky Ryu!" the poky man said, spinning his poky staff about in a manner reminiscent of Bruce Lee before he, too, took up a stance. Taking a knee in front of the gram cracker shield, poky staff held horizontally behind his back, chocolate side out, one hand on the ground.

"WE WILL AVENGE CHARLOTTE OF THE COTTON CANDY RYU! PREPARE TO DIE SAOTOME!" they shouted in unison.

"Only in Nerima." Ranma sighed. The candied sentai squad sprang into synchronized action. Garrett swung about his gummie worm, trying to ensnare Ranma. Terry spun in eye blurring swirls and acrobatic hops, spinning out his Taffy rope like a pro, trying score a hit on his elusive prey, Sherry stayed back, flinging her giant marshmallows at her target, leaving a trail of white sugar puff pastry along the Tendo compounds wall as she missed. Perrin launched a barrage of pocky at Ranma, like a ninja machine gun shooting kunai. Oddly enough, while he seemed to be missing every shot, only a few were actually planting themselves into the Tendo wall behind his target.

Ranma, however, was actually starting to enjoy himself. It was easy for him to dodge around the melee attacks, and ducking those big marshmallows wasn't much of a problem. But the real reasons he was having fun were two fold.

First off, he was now field testing a technique he had been working on for a while now. The Saotome Style Hidden Weapons Technique, as he had unofficially named it. He'd seen Mousse use the hidden weapons technique enough to replicate it, but it was pretty limited.

Mousse created a ki fold with a particular twist to close it and keep it closed, then linked it to an opening in his clothing. A pocket, or sleeve most commonly. The problem was that it only had one linked space per opening, and there was no organization withing the fold. Rather like a storage locker that just had stuff thrown into it.

Mousse was a master or the style by virtue of the fact he could open many pockets of varying sizes. The insides of his wide sleeved cloak were lined with pockets to give him more control over what he flung at an opponent. Take away all his pockets and openings, and he couldn't use the style.

Ranma had figured out how to create a multi pocketed ki fold, with each pocket closed with a different ki twist so he could identify them easily. He'd also figured out how to link it to his hands directly, instead of linking the ki to a ready made opening in his clothes. Make a circle with a thumb and a finger and his ki fold was accessible.

He had a different ki fold linked to each combination of fingers, thumb and pointer, thumb and ring finger, thumb and middle finger, etcetera, etcetera. Both hands. And each ki fold had four pockets. He was busily filling some of them with pocky, catching them right out of the air and dropping them in stuff space for later.

Which leads to the second reason he was happy. This guy was throwing _a lot_ of pocky at him. He'd be good on snacks for a long time to come if this kept up!

Ranma was surprised by the speed of his opponents. How could his rivals and friends fall to these fools? They moved in slow motion. Sadly, that was when one of the marshmallows impacted him, covering him from the knees up in sugary goodness.

"Ha! Got him!" Sherry whooped. A gram cracker impacted on his ankles, knocking him over on top of it, then Sherry slamming a giant bar of chocolate (swiss, of course) on top of him. Sherry put on a welding helmet from her backpack along with a flame thrower.

**Fwooooooosh**

In seconds the chocolate and marshmallow were melty, so she turned off the flame thrower and slammed another giant gram cracker on top.

"That'll teach him to mock our schools!" she said smugly.

"Ya know." a voice came from behind her, "I think the flame thrower was a bit much."

She spun around and found herself blinded by a bright blue light.

"Moko Takabisha." Ranma said flatly as he released his collected energy. The blast sent another of the candied champions into lower earth orbit.

"What the..."

"How the hell..."

Garrett and Perrin looked at each other, then back at Ranma. Ranma was whistling innocently while rocking back and forth on the souls of his feet. Garret and Perrin looked over at the giant s'more. Terry 's arms, legs, and head were now poking out, his eyes had gone swirly and steam was rising off of him.

"What just happened?" Perrin asked, Garrett nodded his head.

"That is... a secret!" they face planted. No need for them to know about his newest technique.

"Enough of this! You will fall, Saotome!" This time Garrett let loose a barrage of gummie bears while Perrin attacked with his pocky staff. Ranma gleefully dodged the staff while squirreling away gummie treats.

"Damn you, hold still!" Perrin shouted in frustration.

Crunch!

Perrin retracted his staff to find a huge bite taken out of the end. He sweatdropped as his eyes twitched up to look at Ranma, who was busily chewing. Letting out a scream of inarticulate rage, Perrin charged forward, swinging like a berserker.

"Damn it, Perrin, I can't get a shot in with you there!" Garret shouted.

"My staff! You bastard!"

"Hey, that was some good pocky!" Ranma said, happily. Perrin became a whirlwind of strikes and swings, kicking up a dust cloud. Garrett was less than pleased when both combatants were obscured.

"How the hell am I supposed to snipe him if I can't see him?"

The sound of a chainsaw reverberated about the Tendo compound, and when the smoke cleared, Ranma was wiping his mouth clean and Perrin was holding a pocky stick, minus about four foot of chocolate covered end.

"That was good." Ranma smiled. He cocked back his fist and with a loud "Kiya!" sent Perry the pockyless into LEO via uppercut. As Ranma dusted his hands off, Garret made his move.

"Gummie Golem!" Garret launched a gummie bear at Ranma. As it flew towards him, it grew, expanding to just a bit bigger than Genma in Panda form. "Bwahahahahaha! You can't hope to defeat this! The Gummie Golem is the highest level art of the Gummie Ryu! It is unbeatable!"

"We'll see about that." Ranma said, rushing forward he delivered a mighty blow to its large round stomach. Ripples cascaded outward from the point of impact, but it did no damage to the Golem.

"My Golem is impervious to harm. No mere punch will fell it." Garrett gloated.

"Kachu Tenshin Amagurikan!" one second and 800 punches later Ranma found himself looking at an unharmed, but very ripply gummie bear. "Well, shit."

"Ranma, language." Kasumi gently admonished from the living room as she set out tea for after the battle.

"Sorry Kasumi." Ranma called as he dodged a clumsy swing from the Golem's gummie paw.

"Golem! Eat him!"Garrett ordered. The Golem lunged forward with surprising speed, enveloping Ranma with in it. "I win!" Garrett capered around the yard, "No one can defeat the Gummie Ryu Ultimate Technique: Gummie Golem! Bwahahahahahaha!"

Suddenly the Golem burst apart, sending large chunks of melting goo all over the yard. Ranma stepped forward and bitch smacked Garret.

"That was your ultimate technique? Don't make me laugh."

"But how? You were captured! I had you!"

"Your weapon was made out of gummie! I raised a hot battle aura and melted it, bursting it apart from the inside." Ranma explained.

"But, but, but..."

"Ah, shut up already." Ranma sent Garret to join his friends in LEO. "Don't worry Kasumi, I'll get the yard cleaned up." Ranma called out, before dragging gummie Genma out into the yard and melting him free. "C'mon Pops. All the free eats we could want."

* * *

The night sky was beautiful. So open. So welcoming. Ranma imagined he could simply fall into the sky and wander forever. Sadly, he could not. He was shackled down, here, in Nerima. Ranma sighed to himself. After his rivals and fiances were freed, he'd been given the third degree.

"Baka! Where were you?"

"We thought the schools would never be joined!"

"Boy, you should make this up to your fiance by marrying her right now!"

"Airen take Shampoo on date now, yes?"

"Damn you Saotome! For worrying Akane, prepare to die!"

Same crap, different day. Everything had escalated, resulting in a high speed chase around Nerima. After he'd lost them, by leading them into the horde of woman chasing Happosai to get back their underwear, he'd returned home and settled on the roof to think.

He'd been working on a technique he'd seen in Naruto, where some one could switch places with a thrown kunai. Some thought that his doll replacement technique did the same thing, but they were wrong. With doll replacement, he would pull a doll out of stuff space, put it in line with the attack, and use doll, and attack as a blind to move away without being noticed.

No, this new technique, he called it Instant Substitution, allowed him to switch places with a target. He'd learned how to "tag" things with his ki, marking them for the switch. At first, he could only switch when he was touching the object, then he'd worked it up to the point where he could do it from five feet away. It always had to be inanimate, and it couldn't be connected to it's surroundings, like trees or flagpoles. It was always draining.

But that had been before the week of rest at Dragonis's home. With his ki refilled, he discovered he could "jump" several blocks, he could switch with living things, as he'd done with Terry of the Taffy, and he could switch with things connected to their environment if he poured enough ki into it.

He'd accidentally tagged a light pole on the chase and didn't have time to tag anything else, so he powered through it. Good to know, but not something he wanted to repeat. Too much trouble.

It seemed as though everyone had decided that his week of absence was a training trip, and he was okay with that. Better than them knowing the truth, that they'd run him ragged. Although, as a side result, he had grown more powerful thanks to the seven month "Attack Ranma At Every Opportunity" spree.

He kept draining his ki, then letting it recharge only a fraction before having to drain it again, working to the edge over and over every day. His ki well had nearly doubled in size from the constant exorcise. His strength, speed, toughness, and stamina had also skyrocketed as a result of him getting into fights without being able to enhance any of them with his ki.

Ranma was more than eager to test his new limits tomorrow on the old man during their morning spar. Then he'd go train with Dragonis. New moves beckoned to be learned. For the first time in a long time, Ranma was excited about the days ahead.

"Ranma!" Kasumi called up to him, "Dinner is ready!"

"Be right their, Kasumi!" he called back. With one last look at the stars, Ranma flipped lightly to the ground and joined the others for dinner.

_To be Continued..._


	5. Two to Tango

**To Become A God**

Disclaimer – Don't own nuttin'.

Authors Note = I don't hate Akane. I don't favor Akane either. Matter of fact, I could care less who Ranma gets paired with as long as it's well written. I enjoy a good cross-over because they're usually more interesting. I do not read slash. If you're into that, fine by me, but it ain't my thing.

I've read, and enjoyed, Ranma/Akane, Ranma/Shampoo, Ranma/Ukyo, Ranma/Nabiki, Ranma/Kasumi, Ranma/Hinako, Ranma/Pluto, Ranma/Hotaro, Ranma/Ryoko, Ranma/Sasami, Ranma/Misato, Ranma/Rei, Ranma/Asuka, Ranma/Nerima harem, Ranma/Sailor harem, Ranma/Evangelion Harem, and much, much more.

I don't know if I'll even have a pairing in this fic. If I do, I don't think it'll be any one from Nerima. I don't write lemon, and I don't write lime. Maybe a bit of citrus.

**Chapter Four**

**Two to Tango**

"Sauske!" Tatewaki Kuno shouted. He paced Kuno manner lost to his brooding. Could he believe Saotome. Dare he. But, the boy had acted more normal in Kuno's presence than ever before, and the pig-tailed girl had appeared to him, begging his help! Could he trust what he had seen?

"I am here Master Kuno." the diminutive ninja simpered, appearing at Kuno's feet, head nearly touching the floor as he bowed.

"Did you get the proof."

"It is here, my Lord Kuno." Sauske held up a video camera. Kuno stiffened. This would show him all he needed to know.

"I would view this in my room. Set it up, then begone. Not too far Sauske, I might have need of you."

"Your will be done Master Kuno."

"Yes, yes. Truly the world is blessed by my magnificent presence." Kuno struck a pose, hands on hips, chest puffed out, shoulders square. Truly, he believed it.

A few moments later, Kuno was seated in front of his overly large television, remote in hand. He steeled his resolve, knowing that he was about to see things that would demand action. He knew he must view it all, lest the true sorcerer escape his divine retribution. He pressed play.

_The screen was filled with foliage. Slowly, it moved to reveal the backyard of the Tendo residence, the koi pond front and center. There was a shout of "TIME TO GET UP BOY!" the camera whip panned to the right, just in time to catch Genma Saotome throwing his son bodily from the window. The boy slammed into the water facing up into the camera, he appeared to be shocked. The Change rippled through his body as he morphed into a petite red headed girl._

_Genma leaped from the window, landing in the yard just before the Koi pond. "You're getting sloppy boy. You're turning into a girl! Looks like I'm gonna have to increase your training."_

_"You cursed me into this body, old man. What more can you do to me." The pigtailed girl growled, as she stepped out of the pond. With that the spar began. The pig tailed girl was good, very good. The larger man was back peddling, barely dodging the blows, until he backed right into the koi pond. Genmas form rippled, morphing into a giant panda. _

_The panda whipped out a sign that read 'Now you're gonna get it!'. The panda leaped out of the pond, and attacked the pigtailed girl. She ducked and dodged, evading his attacks, but the beast kept coming. It landed a round house during an aerial exchange and the pigtailed girl flew at the camera. The world swirled confusingly before coming to a stop, sideways, outside of the Tendo residence. Then the video ended._

"It's true then." Kuno took on a deep thinking pose, sitting cross legged, one hand on his knee, elbow resting on the other with his hand on his chin. His eyes narrow as he contemplated what he had just seen. All this time he had battled Ranma Saotome. For nothing. Truly Saotome was a brother in arms, en-spelled to do the bidding of the foul sorcerer Genma Saotome. An ally forced to fight his compatriots.

"My task has become much complicated." Kuno spoke to himself. "Not only must I save my two loves from a foul sorcerer, but it seems I must also rescue a fellow crusader of good. Truly Ranma Saotome, I am sorry for the the time we have waisted battling each other. Together, with you're considerable abilities and my godly skill, none shall stand in our way!" Kuno cackled madly.

"What is this, dear brother?" Kodachi asked, poking her head into Kuno's room.

"My twisted sister!" Kuno exclaimed, leaping to his feet. Just what he needed. If Ranma was to be his ally, to be his brother in arms against the foul sorcerer Saotome, what better way than to truly become his brother. His sister's fondness for Ranma was not lost on him. "Just who I needed to see."

"Oh, and why would that be, brother dearest?" Kodachi asked suspiciously. If he was about to start bad mouthing her Ranma-sama...

"I had a most interesting meeting with the Honorable Ranma Saotome..."

* * *

Ranma felt a chill go up his spine. _Wonder what that was about._

"Ranma, welcome back." Dragonis greeted him as he let Ranma into the compound. Ranma looked left and right, as well as up, to ensure he hadn't been followed. After all, why bring all that down on his new teacher.

"Don't worry about it Ranma. This compound is warded against detection. One could be leaning against the gate and not even know it if they aren't keyed into the wards." Dragonis told his new student. Ranma nodded in relief, then perked up.

"So, whatcha gonna teach me today sensei?"

"Several things, I'd Imagine." Dragonis lead Ranma into his dojo. "But first, I need to evaluate you. Hold nothing back, this dojo can take anything you can dish out. My word on it." Dragonis smiled.

"If yer sure about it." Ranma said, stretching out. "But ya got my life on file. Don'tcha already know what I can do?"

"Like I said before, that's just the highlights. To train you fully, I need to know your limits. I need you to cut loose."

"Sound like fun, sensei." Ranma gave his patented (Nabiki _was_ thorough) trademark smirk. "Sure ya can keep up?"

Dragonis smiled again. He'd spent his entire mortal life and several thousand years of his immortal life perfecting the art. Granted, he'd only been thirty when he'd gained his immortality, but still, several thousand years had been a long time. He'd bested demigods before he gained his immortality, and he couldn't wait to fight some one else who practiced the Art and had defeated one while mortal. "Oh, I'm sure. Give me the best you've got, Ranma."

* * *

Akane was in the dojo, breaking bricks and thinking. Ranma had disappeared again today. It frustrated her so much. She could admit, if only to herself, that she liked him. Maybe not love, but a strong like. In her own mind she could admit that he was a good catch. He was honorable, good looking, and selfless. On the other hand he was so damn infuriating. He was overconfident, proud, loudmouthed, and condescending.

She knew he didn't want his other fiances. He made it plain. But that didn't stop them from wanting him. The problem was, Akane got jealous easily. Every time they glomped onto him, or he chose _them_ over _her_, her jealousy would rise up within her like a swell in a lake. She would usually regret it after she calmed down, but his attitude was enough to keep her from apologizing. Why couldn't Ranma just tell everyone where they stood. Why drag it out like this.

He never took her seriously as a martial artist. True, he was miles better than her, another thing she couldn't admit out loud. But that didn't mean he had to make her look like a fool. The few times he'd spared with her, he always dodged her attacks like they were nothing, then poked her through the holes in her defenses. Why couldn't he block once in a while. Why couldn't he strike her through those holes in her defense, instead of pointing it out in this humiliating fashion, as if to say "I could totally wipe the floor with you, but you're beneath my notice". Why couldn't he train her to be better.

Her father had trained her, before Mom had died, but he had stopped when Akane had reached the point where he'd have had to start striking her for her to improve. She'd had to continue her training by herself, learning from the family scrolls solo. Then she had to face the hentai horde. She knew she had bad habits left over from fighting groups instead of individuals, and she knew she had bad habits from teaching herself, but Ranma could have helped her fix those problems if he wasn't so, so, so....

Akane had to stop and replace the bricks. She'd gone through so many she needed another couple of stacks.

* * *

"Kachu Tenshin Amagurikan!" Ranma shouted. Dragonis was good. Very good. Then again, he _was_ a God. He kept his skill level just a bit above Ranma's own, even as Ranma slowly worked it up to his fullest level. Ranma was thrilled when Dragonis blocked all of his strikes from the chestnut fist.

"That was good." Dragonis said, throwing out a punch-kick-sweep combo at blurred speeds, before going back on the defensive. "You're average chestnut fist user throws 450 to 550 punches in a second. You just threw and even 1,000." he blocked a flurry of punches and kicks before back flipping away from a sweep to give him a bit of range. "But have you studied the way you use your ki to perform the move?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"I mean like applying it to the rest of your body. Then you can do things like this." With that Dragonis seemed to vanish as high speed impacts threw dust off the floor, appearing only for an instant mid flying roundhouse kick as Ranma blocked entirely on instinct. His instinct allowed him to block three more strikes from his seemingly invisible opponent before a punch snapped his head around and a kick sent him spiraling away, landing hard on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Ranma asked, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth as he stood.

"Shukuchi, the ability to move at godlike speed utilizing powerful legwork combined with the Kachu Tenshin Amagurikan to allow strikes that are so fast, only the most highly skilled may see them." Dragonis said in his 'sensei' voice.

"I _gotta_ learn that."

"Oh, you will. That and much more." Dragonis took a ready stance. "Shall we continue?"

Ranma smiled a genuine smile. "Bring it on, sensei!"

* * *

To Ukyo Kuonji, okonomiyaki was more than a food, it was an art. More than simply a martial art style, a true art. She could loose herself in it's preparation much like Ranma could loose himself in a kata. It was her form of meditation.

As the lunch rush started, Ukyo entered the Zen of Okonomiyaki, as she called it. As usual, her thoughts seemed to revolve around one Ranma Saotome. Her childhood friend and current fiance. She didn't blame him for the incident that led her down this road. That was firmly the panda-mans fault. She either had to marry Ranma, or kill them both.

She liked Ranma, she liked him a lot. But she didn't love him. She wanted to marry him, true, and she liked him as more than a friend, but love? No. She felt that what she felt for him could easily grow into love though. She acted like she was madly in love with him more to hold onto her claim than to actually get him.

To Ranma, his life was the martial arts. To Ukyo, it was okonomiyaki. She new he would be board with being a waiter in a small restaurant, and, frankly, no small restaurant could afford the insurance to employ him. Too many crazy challengers. Her plans for him had changed as she got to know him, and as she got a bit older.

Why stop at one restaurant? She wanted a business degree so she could franchise out. Given time, she could have an Ucchans in enough cities that she could spend her time going from store to store, ensuring quality. Ranma would be free to practice his Art. Of course, she still had to win him from the other girls.

He seemed to cling to Akane, despite the girls abuse of him. She didn't get it. Why Akane? Why not her? Akane was a violent, jealous tomboy who couldn't cook to save her life. Ukyo was cute, and nice to him without being nearly as forward as that slut, Shampoo. Most importantly, she could cook. So why hadn't he chosen her yet. It was only a matter of time before he got tired of the other crazy fiances and came home to his cute, sane fiance instead.

"Konatsu, I have to grab more batter, can you hold things together for a minute?"

"Of course, Ukyo-sama."

"Thanks sugar." Ukyo smiled and went to the back, unaware of the longing gaze on the genius kunoichi face.

* * *

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma shouted, throwing his confidence into his ki attack. A large ball of brightly glowing ki flew at Dragonis.

"Hadou 4." Dragonis pointed with his finger and white energy crackled about it for a moment before he released it in a long, winding bolt that punched right through Ranma's Moko Takabisha, dissipating it like an arrow through smoke, before impacting on Ranma's hastily raised defense. "White Lightning."

"The hell was that?" Ranma asked, shaking his arms out.

"Lightning." Dragonis deadpanned.

"No shit. I mean what was it made outta. That weren't electricity."

"Pure Ki. You rely too much on emotional ki. When you use it, it taints you. You become more prone to it. Using confidence will make you overconfident, using anger will make you prone to anger. On top of that, they limit the power of your attack to the power of the emotion you use. The stronger the emotion, the more powerful the attack."

"You said yesterday that Akane's mallet was made of anger ki. Is that why she's always malleting me and jumping the gun?" Ranma asked.

"No. she does that because she's a raging bitch that needs a good hard fucking."

"WHAT! That's Akane yer talkin' bout! She's a sweet girl, just a violent maniac." Ranma quoted Kasumi.

"Look, that girl needs to get laid. Trust me. That much bottled up emotion needs an outlet she can pour it into without hurting herself, or doing permanent damage. Some serious deep dicking would fit the bill." Dragonis said with a shrug.

"Yer wrong! No way she needs any of..." Ranma turned beat red, "that!"

"Whatever." Dragonis dropped the subject. "you ready to go on."

"Yeah." Ranma decided to pretend the last part of their conversation had never happened.

* * *

The enclosed back yard of the Neko Haten doubled as a training area for the amazons that ran it. Shampoo was currently doing kata work with her bonbories. She had about an hour before customers would start showing up. Plenty of time to work on her form, and her plans to ensnare one Ranma Saotome.

Originally, Ranma had shown up at her village in his cursed form, a girl. It had been during the yearly tournament and the prize was the title of village champion, a huge feast for family and friends, and all the respect and honor to go with it. Ranma and his father, in panda form, had eaten the feast. A great insult.

When Shampoo had challenged Ranma to regain her honor, she had lost, and by the laws of her village, been honor bound to hunt her to the ends of the earth to kill her. Now, amazons were not stupid or foolish. The kiss of death was actually a test. If the recipient proved honorable, they were adopted by the tribe, if they were proved other, they were to die to protect the tribe.

When Shampoo finally caught up to Ranma, he had defeated her with her own weapon, in guy form. This meant that she had to give him the kiss of marriage. A pledge to bring him into the tribe as her husband. Unfortunately, she had to be punished for giving the kiss of death to a Jusenkyo victim, the punishment being a dip in Jusenkyo herself. She had been lucky, her curse was that of a cat, rather than one of the less desirable ones.

Ever since she had been in pursuit of Ranma's affection she had come up against obstacles no other amazon had ever had to deal with. Rampaging fiances, suiters, insane martial artists, monsters, and his family had all popped up around her husband to be. Sometimes, obstacles were for killing, other times, that would drive off her future mate.

At first. She had pursued him out of obligation, but after the ghost cat incident, she found herself falling for him hard. She knew she loved him, but he still couldn't decide where his heart lay. She had tried to outright seduce him, using her extreme feminine whiles to turn him into a quivering mass of hormones. She was both impressed and mildly annoyed when his nose didn't erupt in blood.

She had tried many tricks to make him realize his feelings for her, including magic, drugs, and spices meant to bring out the emotions he already had. She had never attempted to force him to love her, just acknowledge that he did. Even the Love Pill needed the emotions to be there before it could work. She was growing frustrated.

Cologne watched her heir do a familiar kata through a window of the Neko Haten. She always did that one when thinking of Ranma. Cologn new her great-granddaughter loved the boy, but she did not think he returned her affections. She had to get the boys blood into the tribe, some how. He was too valuable a commodity to simply let go. A genius at martial arts who had defeated Saffron.

That was the deal clincher for Cologne. The tribe needed his blood, but the tribe could not afford to antagonize him. She wanted him to marry her great granddaughter, but if that didn't seem likely to happen then there were other ways. She watched her great granddaughter perform her kata, thinking on the future, and the possibilities.

* * *

Two figures blurred in motion, clashing against each other in frenzied combat, a high paced dance of death. At least, to the casual observer. To those capable of looking closer, the blurring fighters were anything but frenzied. They both moved by instinct. Smooth motion, wasting no movement. Attacks and blocks traded along with ducks and dodges. But the most telling thing, to those who would watch closely, was that both wore matching smiles of true delight.

Dragonis was ecstatic. Ranma was the single most talented mortal martial artist he had ever encountered. The boy was easily equal in skill to himself when he had gained his immortality. If he was still mortal, he didn't know who might win in a fight between the two of them.

Ranma was on cloud nine. Here he had an opponent that he could go all out with, the man could keep up with him, even push him harder! And his own limits had gone up considerably since he had bested Saffron. The past seven months in hell had born truly amazing fruit.

"You're doing well, Ranma. But can you step it up a notch?" Dragonis called out, good naturedly.

"Oh, I think I can do that." Ranma smirked. "Shukuchi!" Suddenly Ranma vanished as high speed impacts threw dust off the floor. Dragonis smiled. The file had said he caught on fast, but see it in the works. Impressive.

Dragonis blurred out of sight as well, the two of them only becoming visible for split seconds at a time, blocking each other. So fast was their speed, that at times, they appeared to be in two places at once. Ranma suddenly appeared on one side of the dojo. Dragonis appearing on the opposite side.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma fired off his signature ki blast. Dragonis immediately countered with his White Lightning, wondering what Ranma had up his sleeve. Once again, the lightning blew through the ki blast, but this time, Ranma had one more thing to say. "Instant Substitution!"

Dragonis suddenly found himself disoriented as he switched places with Ranma, directly in the path of his own attack. "Well shit." The lightning hit him full on, sending him flying into the back wall. He bounced off and tumbled into a smoking heap on the floor.

"You sneaky, sneaky bastard." Dragonis said in amusement as he got up, shaking himself to get rid of the cobwebs. _That wasn't in his file. New technique he just came up with? Nice._ Dragonis smiled. "As interesting as that was, don't expect it to work again."

"I got other tricks."

"Well, your Hiryu Shoten Ha won't work since I don't give off hot ki. You've already used your Kachu Tenshin Amagurikan, Bakusai Tenketsu, Umi-Sen-Ken, Moko Takabisha, Yami-Sen-Ken, and Kajin Raju Dan. Not to mention that new move of yours, the Instant Substitution. So, how about I start teaching you some new things?"

"Hell yes!" Ranma shouted.

"Fine, fine. Have a seat. Before I start you on brand new stuff, I'm going make sure you master the techniques you already know."

"Whatcha talkin' about? I already mastered all my techniques." Ranma replied indignantly.

"You mastered them as far as you've learned them, but do you really think the amazons would teach an outsider the complete version of any of their secret techniques."

"That... makes sense, I guess." Ranma replied with a sinking feeling. Most of his best moves were amazon in origin.

"Some of their best stuff was used to combat Saffron over the last three thousand years. Even they haven't fully developed some of the skills to completion. Take the soul of ice for example. You were use it to keep calm and leave a cold ki trait to pull off the Hiryu-Shoten-Ha. They use it for that, and to cool the area around themselves so that they may survive battling an opponent while surrounded by fire. After all, they never got their hands on the Gekkaja ."

"Those bastards!" Ranma shouted. " They let me fight him using flawed techniques! I could have died! And all so they could protect their secrets!" Ranma was red faced in his anger.

"And would you have stopped to learn those techniques, abandoning Akane to her death while you trained?" Dragonis asked. Ranma's anger sputtered out and died. "No? I didn't think so. Let it go, this time."

"The Aura of Ice is the first step towards mastering your current technique set. Sit down." Dragonis suited action to words, and Ranma sat opposite him. The lessons had begun.

* * *

"Damn it! He vanished again!" The demon was very much unhappy. "This is unacceptable! First he vanishes for a week, now he's gone again a day after he returns. How am I supposed to sow chaos if the target can not be found. Inconceivable!"

This wasn't good. His master would not be pleased. The path of godhood had been removed, but He needed to keep Ranma surrounded by chaos or he might find it again. That would be worth more than his life.

"Find him! Now!" he shouted at his underlings. They scattered in fear. He needed to do something fun to take his mind off this. Perhaps another youma could be sent into Juuban. That was always amusing.

Authors Notice – Work has picked up again. That being the case, I will, undoubtedly, be updating with less frequency until we reach another slow period.


End file.
